Yui Hirasawa's That Is It
by When You're Strange
Summary: Yui and Azusa go their separate ways. One finds fame and fortune and the other cannot find even herself. Will they cross paths again? Based on a fan made Manga.


Yui Hirasawa's That Is It

My first TRUE attempt at a fanfiction. I truly hope you enjoy this! It is based on a fan made manga of the same title. It will seem very close to the original but will start to diverge into a completely different story line. I loved writing it. This and many other chapters will have sweet lemon in it, along with Yuri.

- Yuki

Hello. I am Nakano Azusa. Since as early as I can remember I was surrounded by music. I started plaything the guitar when I was ten. Both my mother and father were very strict about playing music, and they got very angry if I skipped lessons. But thanks to them I could play better than anyone at junior highschool. I loved music. I thought music loved me back. Yeah, that was until I met her.

I was walking down the hallway at school when somebody shouted at me from behind. It was a girl who's name narrowly escaped my memory. She asked if I was in the Light Music Club. When I confirmed that the pre mentioned question was correct I could see a glimmer in her eyes. She started going on about how she had heard that we preformed satanic rituals. She went on to ask if I had ever heard the album "When The Kite String Pops." I honestly have no idea if this girl was right in the head or had been sick every time we played at a school festival and only saw us at our "Death Devil Tribute Band" act. I explained to her how much the members of her club were cutsie girls who like tea and were nowhere near destroying a venue whilst playing a Children Of Bodom song. That couldn't even happen in a fanfiction. I realized this was my perfect chancce to try to recruit some new members for the club. Unfortunately they declined and scurried away.

Later that day, I was telling my friend Ui about the odd encounter. I knew she wouldn't be surprised as she had probably had heard all the rumors going around about the club and her sister. She probably took them as complements. I always wanted to ask Ui if she and Yui ever got into fights. I am sure they have but it should work for some good small talk. Oh well, better now than never. "Hey Ui,you and your sister get along so well. Do you guys ever have any fights? She responded quickly with a smile that would give Haruhi Suzumiya a run for her money. "Yes we have! Twice!" I was stunned but not nearly shocked at the answer. I am positive Ui would eat dirt if asked. God why can't I have a sister like that? I snapped back from my jealousy filled thoughts seeing that Ui had a light blush on her face and looked as if she was enjoying some fond memories.

Ui and I decided to walk up the stairs to my senpai's room. I had the sudden need to try out this new lick I learned on Yui's graceful Les Paul that some could mistake as a 1959 model. I picked up the beautifully crafted instrument and felt a slight twitch of envy. Why couldn't I have that guitar? Oh well, I have a goldtop at home. I played the GSUS chord slowly. That chord had been dubbed "The holy chord by a bunch of Facebook nerds in their mothers attic." Hearing a soft noise I looked up. Ui was staring intently at Yui's unmentionables drawer. the blush on her face had grown to the shade of blood. For some untold reason she began to undress. I would have said something but I was sort of enjoying it. She started putting Yui's undergarments on. I remember Ms. Yamanaka saying that Ui had a larger bust size than the older Hirasawa but I never actually noticed until now. They weren't massive by any means but put myself to shame. The bra fit her but very tightly. I started to feel odd. I had felt like this before but never acted on my feminine instincts. The feeling was a mixture of arousal and disgust. A battle of both of them in my head, and the former was winning by a landslide. I decided to give into the urge, just this once. "Um... Ui? May I try any of senpai's clothes on?" Saying that made me feel so dirty. "Azusa", Ui began.

"I do this to be closer to my sister. If you want to feel closer to my sister then go on ahead."

I have to say, I was expecting a sharp no to resonate from my friend. I was a bit taken back from her response. I started taking my clothes off starting with my skirt. Ui was watching me. I could see a trail of liquid running down her leg. "Why must she watch me?" My questioning mind started to feel apathetic as I stood fully naked in my best friends room with her sister watching. I felt like a crossdressing boy when I put her bra on. She was so much larger than me, and it made me a bit depressed. Ui told me to lay down on Yui's bed. In retrospect that probably wasn't the best idea in the world but I decided to do it anyway. What would Ui do anyway? Rape me? What a joke. I followed her commands and laid down. I started rubbing my now almost nude body against the sheets of my cru... I mean friend. Ui began to get on top of me. If it were not for the pillow that she put in between us I am sure I could be considered a "non-virgin" by the Church of Mormon. She began to moan, as did I. I felt so embarrassed but the pleasure was to much to stop. After my shameful orgasm I could barely speak. What would Yui think if she saw me now?

The next day my club advisor Ms. Yamanaka pulled me aside. It felt a bit abnormal as if she wanted something weird from me she usually would have no shame in asking in front of everyone. "Azu-Nyan" she stated with a sigh. "I was looking through the portfolios for everyone in my class to approve for graduation and I noticed that Yui..." She trailed off and looked away. Yui is a genius. She has an IQ of over 140. After a few seconds of awkward silence I burst into laughter. I assumed she would start laughing as well, but didn't. She looked dead serious. Not the fake kind of serious of attempting to hold back laughter, but a true look of seriousness. One that screamed "Listen to me." "Azusa listen , Yui is the classic apathetic student. The only reason she sleeps so much is because she tires her brain out. She completes everything. Every assignment before she lays the pen on the paper. I can't find one erase mark on any of her tests or essays. She may seem stupid but she really is one of the brightest students on this campus." I slowly walked from the classroom without saying a word. Ms. Yamanaka followed me but I refused to talk. I had to digest this new information. After about ten minutes of tension and silence Ms. Yamanaka spoke. "So what are you going to do? About members. The girls will soon be graduating. Will you find more?" I decided to say something short and sweet. "Ms. Yamanaka, there are many here among us who feel that life is but a joke. I am sure you've been through that. But my dread has just started." That was my reply. Like I said, short and sweet. She should have known the answer. Nobody could replace Yui, Mio, Mugi, and Ritsu. I wanted to scream but I kept my mouth shut.

Later that night I went searching. I still wanted to play music in a band. But I won't play in the light music club with anyone else but my friends. Those certain four friends. I hung around some club that smelt of marijuana smoke and sex. Most of the bands were a bunch of disgruntled teens playing Nirvana and Marilyn Manson covers. There was one band that caught my attention. They were arguing on stage. They were called "Cyber End." The lead guitarist started throwing a bitch fit because she didn't have the spotlight on her 24/7. Reminds me of Ritsu. The guitarist stormed off the stage. I decided not to let that selfish asshole ruin the entire bands preformance. I walked up to the vocalist and told her I could play guitar. She begged me to join just for that night. I accepted just to have some fun. She gave me the setlist. It manly consisted of Led Zeppelin and Black Sabbath covers. Easy songs like Paranoid and some difficult ones like "Babe I'm Gonna Leave You." I could play them all. And to be honest, during that concert I had almost as much fun as when I play with Yui. After the concert I did get some requests to join some other bands but most of them were 30 year old sweaty men who kept looking at my breasts. Seriously, my face is up here! I walked back stage to see Cyber End all sharing a drink. They offered one to me but I declined, not being over the legal age limit. I indulged myself in a root beer. "So," I said and turned to the bassist, "Am I in?" She replied with a simple answer.

Azusa, welcome to Cyber End.


End file.
